The Cutest Little Guy
by ThatKidFromSchool
Summary: Spencer, Toby, Hanna, and Caleb all decide to go to the mall for a little bit of shopping. Things all turn around when something catches Toby's eye.


**I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

**The Cutest Little Guy**

"I can't wait!" Hanna squealed. "There are so many sales and its going to be a-mazing! Right, Spence?"

"Yeah! I need some new winter clothes. And the best part is that Toby and Caleb will be right there to help us carry our bags," she said, her voice growing quieter as she said more words. All the while she said that, she was stroking Toby's arm lovingly.

"Do you want me to buy your stuff too?" He asked, with a smile.

She chuckled, "No, I would never make you do that." She said seriously, giving him a soft kiss. Toby smiled widely, cupping her cheeks making the kiss last longer than it should be.

"Can you not?" Caleb asked, bluntly.

Hanna smacked him, "Let them have their fun." He only rolled his eyes when Toby took off his jacket to cover both his and Spencer's heads to prevent Caleb and Hanna from seeing them. Although the jacket didn't prevent the hacker and the blond from _hearing_ them. More specifically, Spencer's not so quiet moans from when Toby slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

Caleb looked at Hanna with a pout, "Why can't we have fun?"

"We had our fun last night," she said, irritably before a smile washed over her face. She stepped closer to him. "and maybe even tonight." She had her arms wrapped around his neck, blowing gently against his ear.

"Can you not?" Toby asked, bluntly. _Too late. _Hanna's lips were already moving against his.

Spencer smacked him, "Let them have their fun." He only rolled his eyes when Caleb's fingers were combing through Hanna's hair. His other hand traveled down her body to push her closer to him. Hanna granted his tongue entrance to her mouth, letting out a quiet moan.

Toby looked at Spencer with a pout, "Why can't we have fun?"

"We had our fun a few seconds ago," she said, irritably before a smile washed over her face. She moved closer to him. "and maybe we can finish what we started tonight." She had her arms wrapped around his neck, blowing gently against his ear.

"Umm, we should probably go." Spencer said, slightly embarrassed when she saw Hanna and Caleb had pulled away from each other. Spencer quickly picked up her purse and walked out the door of her and Toby's apartment, Toby in tow.

They had moved in together after high school and eventually bought a bigger apartment after college. The two couples were already married, and beginning to start families soon.

* * *

"Can we take a break?" Caleb whined.

Hanna opened her mouth to argue but Spencer stopped her, "Han, I think they deserve a break."

She huffed, "Fine, lets put our stuff in the car."

Caleb scoffed, "Our stuff? You mean your stuff."

"You know what? I'll take my bags to the car." Hanna retorted, grabbing her heavy bags of shoes, coats, tops, makeup, and other random stuff she picked up. Although she could barely carry half of the stuff she bought. Struggling to carry it, she called to Caleb again, "Caleb, help me please?"

He sighed taking all of the clothes, letting Hanna carry one light bag. He pecked her cheek, "After we drop these off, could we get a coffee or something?"

"Yeah, thanks for carrying my stuff," she whispered, kissing his lips. "I love you."

"Love you too," he whispered, watching her walk away towards the parking lot. Spencer walking beside her.

Toby walked up to him and slapped a hand on his shoulder, "Whipped."

"I am not!" Caleb argued.

"Whipped." Toby repeated, chuckling.

"Well so are you!" The two were about to arrive at Spencer's car.

"Then why am I not carrying a lot of bags?" He questioned.

"Thats not fair! Spencer's a light shopper."

"Whatever. You're still whipped." He said, placing the stuff in the back of the car.

"Whose whipped?" Hanna asked.

"Nobody!" Toby laughed at Caleb, holding Spencer's hand.

"Can we just go get out coffee? I didn't have any this morning." Spencer asked.

Toby's head shot up at this, "Oh, thats not good. Come on, lets go! I'll pay."

They were heading towards the coffee shop, Caleb and Hanna behind them, when Toby suddenly saw something. He immediately let go of Spencer's hand and ran towards the pet shop, pressing his hands and face at the window display of puppies.

Spencer looked at the sight in awe. "Spencer! Can we get one? Please, please, please." He ran back to her. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the store, without even waiting for an answer.

"Why are we in a pet shop?" Hanna asked, arriving a few minutes after Spencer and Toby.

Spencer pointed to Toby, who was cuddling a tiny toy american eskimo in his arms. She took a few pictures of him.

"Can we get him? Please, Spence? Its so cute!" He begged as he felt the dog licking his cheek.

Hanna chuckled slightly, "He's acting like he's five years old right now. Its adorable."

Spencer quietly asked one of the workers if they can get the puppy Toby is holding. The polite woman nodded, walking to the front desk to get the dogs papers and everything they needed to know.

Meanwhile, Toby set down the cute pup, kneeling close to him. He held out his hand to see if the puppy would high five him back. When he did, he smiled, picked him up and hugged him to his chest. Spencer began to worry about him when he started to dance with the little guy.

"Isn't he the cutest little guy?" One of the workers asked Spencer.

"He is," Spencer laughed. "Although I don't think I'll be able to play with him much if my husband won't let him go."

The woman, Lindsay, chuckled, "He's actually the runt in this place. Nobody wanted to buy him so we already named him. Thats Scruffy."

"Scruffy?" Spencer laughed. "But he seems so clean?"

"He is clean, he's the cleanest of all these pups. The name was kind of ironic."

Toby went up to Spencer with Scruffy in his arms again. "Can we get him? Please?" Spencer couldn't say no to either of these faces. They both had perfected the puppy face.

"I already asked to get Scruffy." Toby cheered, kissing her lips and letting Scruffy lick her lips too.

He put Scruffy near her face again, "Woof!" He pulled him back.

When he moved Scruffy back to her face, Scruffy barked, "Arf!"

"Lindsay, this is my husband."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Toby." Toby held out Scruffy's paw at Lindsay.

"Lindsay." She chuckled at him.

They were interrupted by a small begging noise. "Please, please? Hanna, can we keep her? Please, please?" Caleb whined, holding a tiny Chihuahua.

* * *

Toby's hand traveled down Spencer's back, ready to unclip her bra. They were both underneath the covers of their bed, Toby only wearing boxers and Spencer in her bra and pajama shorts. She moaned when he began to trail kisses down her neck.

When he was about to take off her bra, Scruffy jumped on the bed. He barked once which caused the two to sit up from their bed.

"Scruffy, not now." He whispered, capturing Spencer's lips again.

Spencer moaned, "Toby, he's watching us."

"He doesn't know what were doing." Spencer pushed him off of her, gathering Scruffy in her arms.

"Don't be rude to him. Besides, it feels a little uncomfortable, having an audience." She started to giggle when Scruffy started to lick her neck.

"Scruffy, thats my wife!" He ignored him, rubbing his furry head across Spencer's cheek.

* * *

"Caleb." Hanna moaned quietly. They were rolling around the bed, still fully clothed.

Caleb was fumbling with the buttons of her top when Tequila barked at them.

"Not now, Tequila." Hanna told her, flipping Caleb so she was on top. She quickly slid his shirt off while he took hers off.

Tequila only barked again, "Hanna, she doesn't know what were doing."

"I don't want her to get any ideas. She's only three months old."

"Hanna, its a puppy."

"So? There could be a really hot golden retriever and then Tequila could want to do stuff with him and-"

"Hanna, I don't think she'll learn from watching humans." Hanna sat up and gathered Tequila in her arms. Tequila was named after Hanna's favorite drink. The small puppy pointed to her nails and smiled.

"I know right. I just got these done today and aren't they pretty, Tequila?" The chihuahua only barked, agreeing with her.

"Come on, Tequila. You girls can have girl time with Aria, Hanna, and Spencer but now its Hanna and Caleb time."

The two only ignored him, "You should totally get your nails done." Hanna said, to which Tequila barked happily.


End file.
